the hangover that never ended
by MsSpike
Summary: ever wondered what it would be like to marry the slayer?


Buffy and Spike are out patrolling for vamps. Buffy is out with Spike because she can't stick being in the house with the potentials any longer. Spike has been asked to come along so Buffy can have some company.  
  
"Spike, is there something bothering you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No, just the normal." Spike answered  
  
"There must be something. You keep looking on the ground every time I ask you that question. I know you hate having that soul 'n all but you seem more quieter tonight."  
  
"Ok, you got me, I'm really pissed off, with the potentials always walking in on me when I'm having a shower and this bloody soul, and it's all your fault." Spike said.  
  
"How the hell is it my fault?"  
  
"It's because of you that I got my-demon."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Behind us," Spike said turning around and taking out a stake from his back pocket.  
  
"What are you doing Spike? It's me! Can't you remember your best friend?" the demon said.  
  
"Squiggly, it can't... what are you doing here?" Spike said Shocked.  
  
"I heard from some vampire's that you're on the slayers side now. It's not true, is it?" Squiggly asked.  
  
"Spike who is this..." but Buffy was cut off.  
  
"So it is true then. Spike how could you? I thought you and Dru were so great together. Wait a minute, is that a soul I smell from inside you!" Squiggly asked pointing at Spike.  
  
"Well a lot's changed since I last saw you, and anyway I thought you hate Dru."  
  
"Well like you said a lot's changed since we've been together. Oh crap." Squiggly said with an axe sticking out his head and then he fell onto the floor.  
  
"Thanks pet," Spike said putting his stake back into his pocket.  
  
"No Problem. It's my duty to save damsels in distress!!! And also that demon was really annoying me." Buffy said as they were walking home.  
  
Next day  
  
Spike is in the basement when Buffy walks down to find him sleeping in his bed. She starts to walk towards him. "Mother, I already have a woman in my life, you," Spike says in his sleep. Buffy starts laughing and Spike wakes up. "Hello love, was there something you wanted or did you just want to laugh at the way I sleep?"  
  
"No, I was wondering, is it to early to get drunk yet? I am just so bored with the potentials and everything." Buffy said still laughing.  
  
"You're in luck, I have some drink in that cabinet over there. Why were you laughing at me while I was sleeping, pet?" Spike asked curiously.  
  
"Well you said, in your sleep, that your mom is the only woman in your life!!!" Buffy said starting to laugh whilst she was getting the whiskey out of the cabinet.  
  
3 hours later  
  
"I thought you said that... you are giving up drinking with... me." Spike said on his bed.  
  
"I did... didn't I!!! Well I don't know why I said that because it's so much fun!!! Especially with you!!!" Buffy said lying on the bed next to Spike.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Spike asked trying to be serious.  
  
"Sure, what is it? Do you have to go pee?"  
  
"No, why would I tell you that? I just wanted to ask you whether... whether you would..." but he was cut off by Dawn.  
  
"Spike, would you like some blood?" Dawn asked walking down the stairs, "Oh, I see, you already had a few."  
  
"Hey Dawn, do you want to join us?" Buffy asked laughing.  
  
"Em, no I'm just a bit too young." Dawn said running back up stairs with the mug of blood.  
  
"And I really wanted that blood, why did she take it away from me?" Spike said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Dawn, so anyway, back to what I was saying, will you marry me?" SMASH. Buffy just dropped her glass on the floor.  
  
"What! I didn't think vampire's could marry." Buffy said astonished.  
  
"Well a few years ago we were gonna, remember." Spike said not a little more sober. "I thought you said you love me, and I love you so what's the big deal?"  
  
"There is none, yes, I will marry you." Buffy and Spike kiss and then they run upstairs, grab there coats and run into the night.  
  
The next day  
  
//Good god, I have the worst hangover ever.// Buffy thought to herself rolling over on her bed. "Oh sweet lord, Spike, what the hell are you doing in my bed, NAKED!!!" Buffy screamed.  
  
"What, what was that pet. Ahhhhh why am I in your bed, naked!!!" Spike cried out, "wait a minute, your-holy crap, I think we just, slept together. Can you remember anything?"  
  
"Spike, get out of the bed, I mean it I knew you would go after Buffy again." Xander said coming into the room, "Buffy, what, why are you, don't tell me you were to drunk to remember. OH MY GOD you two, oh god I should really, oh god." Xander said running out the room.  
  
"Xander wait, it's not what you think. Or maybe it is but me and Spike are not together we were just so..." but she stopped as she looked at her left hand, "Why do I have a wedding ring on my finger? And why do you have just married on your chest?"  
  
"You don't think that we, bloody hell, we're married!!!"  
  
"Buffy I heard screaming, get away from her." Dawn said running into the room.  
  
"Well if you pass me some trousers I will with pleasure. Buffy, is it just me or are you getting bigger by the minute? I think you are becoming a giant!!!"  
  
THE END 


End file.
